


Between One's Pride and One's Prejudice

by halloweennut, TheChronicLiar



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, M/M, Multi, Pride and Prejudice References, Slow-ish burn, so we made one, there were no pride and prejudice aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweennut/pseuds/halloweennut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: The summer that Thornbill House on the edge of town was rented and one of Army Battalions was stationed in town began a series of changes for many. Upon invitation to a Midsummer Ball, Jack Frost, ward to the beloved woodcarver Nicholas St. North, and his guardian meet the enchanting Lady Toothiana, her sister, and her close, gruff, and intolerable - in Jack's opinion - Commander Aster Bunnymund.While there are many admirable qualities in the Commander, Jack could not stand his pride.While there are many admirable qualities in Jack, Aster could not stand Jack's mores, and couldn't come to grips with his social status.If you know the plot, it goes about as well as you'd think.





	Between One's Pride and One's Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends! TheChroniceLiar and I hope you enjoy our Pride and Prejudice AU! We've been at work for a while now on it, and we're excited to release the first chapter to you all. 
> 
> If you have read the original work by Jane Austen, you should be familiar with the story already, if you haven't, you don't have to read it for the fic, but like, read it for yourself. It's a literary blessing.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Between One's Pride and One's Prejudice"!

The idea of someone moving into the Thornbill House on the outskirts of Burgess was often touted as fantastical with its colorful appearance and lavish gardens. It was a grand estate that could not have been owned by anyone making less than ten thousand a year, and yet, if the town gossip were to be believed, someone was letting it for the summer. The rumors were only confirmed when a small line of carriages filled the drive in front of the house, carrying cases of household goods. The housekeeper from the estate was even seen coming into town to place orders for food for the week. 

 

“Maybe it’s a young lord,” some said. 

 

“Maybe a baron!” another said. 

 

No one knew until, a few weeks after the carriages unloaded both cargo and personages, fine parchment letters were sent to the various households of the town, including the small family at Santoff Clausen, who were honestly surprised to have received one. The letter was bound in an pristine white envelope, with their address written elegantly it bright ink. The family themselves were gathered around the parcel that sat delicately on the small table in the sitting room. 

 

North, the eldest and the named guardian, ran callused fingers over the fine paper before opening the envelope as the three youngest - Emma, Jamie and Sophie -  looked on in wonder. Emma was especially curious, seeing as she was close to being sixteen, and therefore close to coming out into society. Jamie and Sophie, being so young, weren’t as invested, but enjoyed the novelty of it all. Jack, who was the eldest after North, being six years his younger, hovered with faked feigned interest at his shoulder, but was actually just as invested in the idea of a ball, if only for the fun of it... and to line his pockets with free food.   

 

The letter ran as such in gold embossment:

Lady Toothiana and Her Sisters humbly request your attendance to 

The Midsummer Ball

This June 20, 18XX

We hope to see you in attendance there

 

It was signed with the Lady’s name in a fine tipped pen.  North’s blue eyes widened, and Jack could clearly see the wonder and delight shine in them. 

 

“Only a Lady and her sisters letting that big place all to themselves? What about her parents or her brothers?” Emma wondered, taking the invitation from her guardian’s hands to read the contents for herself and run a fingertip over the indented letters. “How could she afford it?”

 

“Could be eldest with wealthy family, with no brothers to worry about,” North answered, ruffling her hair.  

 

“Some girls are lucky like that,” Emma replied, shooting a look at Jamie, who had snatched the paper from her own hands. He stuck his tongue out at her, and lowered the invite enough so Sophie could look at it as well. 

 

“So, are you going to go?” Jamie said, looking up at Jack and North. “You could steal us sweet-rolls!”

 

Sophie let out an audible hum of delight at the thought of it. “Or fruit tartes!” 

 

Even Emma looked hungry at the thought of the treats they could bring back. Jack grinned, if a little sympathetically. While their little household was comfortable, with enough food and warm clothes to last them...sometimes sweets like the ones that would be served at the ball, or even those simpler, would have to be put to the wayside - even cookies, much to North’s chagrin. 

 

“I think we could sneak a few things out…” he replied, nicking Emma’s chin with a knuckle. “What do you think, North?”

 

“Well…,” North started, sitting down in one of the chairs near the fireplace. “We have a lot of work to do, between the furniture and toy orders due…”

He watched as their faces fell. 

 

“But I am very fast worker, especially with Jack helping with finishing,” he added, watching as their faces glowed in joy. “We shall go! And take a few treats back with us.”

 

Emma and Jack cheered, and she lunged herself at North, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with chorus of thank you’s, and just as quickly detached herself and grabbed Jack’s arm. She began dragging him from the sitting room, talking quickly as she listed off all the things she wanted him to do. She went from demanding that he’d tell her every detail of the party, pointing out that she herself would be able to attend, to chiding him about the state of his dress jackets and that she would be more than happy to fix them if he makes sure not to tear them up like he had at the last ball. As she gushed about the latest fashions she saw around town and how she simply had to copy them for both him and North, Jack lost the nerve to tell her that the ball was still two weeks away.

 

***

Jack tugged nervously at his newly fixed dress coat, feeling anxious and excited all at once. The carriage jostled a bit, only adding to his anxiety. He never cared much for small spaces and being stuck with North in a carriage made it feel all the more confining. Not that it’s North’s fault that he was large and took up most of the small space, but Jack rather be outside, allowing the wind to wash over him. Riding a horse would have been more comforting. Emma would kill him if he even thought about doing that. Not only because it was improper, but there was a high chance that all her hard work would be ruined if he, or even North, rode in on horseback - all the delicate sewing that had resown seams, buttons, and added very delicate silver embroidery on his collar and lapels. Thumbing the snowflakes on his cuffs, he silently willed the other guests to hastily exit their carriages so he could be freed as well. 

 

North dropped his hand on Jack’s shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Look,” he breathed as he pointed out of his window. Jack barely held back a gasp as he took in the Thornbill house. He had seen it many a time in passing, but at night with light gleaming around it, it was truly a sight to behold. 

 

The road leading to the circular driveway in front of the house was lined with golden lanterns that were decorated in glass of different hues, shining everything in a patch of blue, pink, gold, or green. The grand porch and collande were decorated with light, gauzy fabric that caught the soft summer breeze, shimmering from the light of the house’s many glowing windows. Even the moon, full and larger than he’s ever seen it, seemed to be trying its best to shine bright enough to chase away any remaining darkness, leaving it all in a pale blue light. It looked like an ethereal fairy palace, one just like in Jamie’s books. 

 

North’s eyes widened in awe like a child’s the closer they got, and if Jack had a mirror, he knew his probably looked similar. “<My God>...” North quietly mumbled in his native tongue.

 

“Emma would love this,” Jack said, imagining the look on her sister’s face when he’d tell her everything. 

 

“Jack, my boy,” North turned his head and stared at Jack very seriously. “ _ I _ love this.” 

 

Jack snorted, giving North a nod as their carriage pulled to a stop in front of the door. They could hear the distant sounds of a small orchestra pouring from inside and Jack swore he could smell the fabled sweet-rolls he had promised Jamie and Sophie from inside the coach. A footman opened the carriage door with a bow and Jack couldn’t help but marvel at how well dressed the man was. He was just a footman and he was dressed in an ivory coat that had green cording and golden embroidery in such an intricate design that spoke of wealth that Jack couldn’t even dream of having. He felt almost out of place, but that thought vanished as North blocked the view of the footman and nearly dashed out of the carriage.

 

North had to keep physically himself in check from leaping out of the carriage and bolting up the steps just so he could see more of this fantastical place. He wasn’t even remotely put off by how much higher of a social class these people were in compared to them. North’s excitement was visible from the glow on his reddening cheeks, to the way his hand twitched to capture the beauty around him. And if North didn’t care, Jack certainly wouldn’t. North turned, motioning Jack to hurry, clearly too impatient to wait for Jack to step out. A small laugh escaped him as he joined his brother and took on the steps toward the Thornbill home. 

 

If the outside of the house was wondrous, the inside was beyond words. The new owner had gone all out for the ball - tables lined the walls of the hallway, overflowing with flowers from the gardens, and more golden lanterns that North was sure were imported from India, provided the multi-hued light they illuminated throughout the room. It was easy to assume that Lady Toothiana had lived in India before finding herself in Burgess. She didn’t part from her home country easily, she brought it with her. Rich foreign fabrics covered the furniture to the tapestries and the house smelled of rich spices. Some of which happened to be on small trays that various servants carried past them. With a quick hand, Jack snagged a small yellow pastry for himself as North ran his hand over the carvings on a nearby couch. 

 

“This puts my work to shame...almost,” North corrected himself, examining the woven flowers on a settee. “Do you think Emma could stitch this?”

 

“If she can sew frost on my lapels, I think she could,” Jack replied, sniffing at the pastry curiously. 

 

“Your Emma sounds quite talented then,” a new voice said, surprising them both. Jack and North turned to see a petite woman smiling behind them. She wore a pale blue gown with intricate golden, yet iridescent patterns weaved into the sheer overlay. They glimmered in the light, and Jack found see that the patterns formed hundreds of tiny little feathers as she moved closer to them. 

 

“My sister is very talented, miss-”

 

“I am Lady Toothiana,” she replied, holding out her hand. 

 

North had her hand in his faster than Jack would blink. “I am Nicholas St. North, madame,” he said, bowing to press a kiss to the back of her hand, causing her grin to grow a little wider. “And with me is my ward, Jackson Frost.” Jack gave a bow of his own, not so discreetly hiding the yellow treat he swiped behind his back. 

 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. North. And you too, Mr. Frost.” It almost felt like he was an afterthought, but Jack let it slide, seeing the way Tooth continued to smile at North. “I am glad to know that there some guests that appreciate the tastes of my home.”

 

Jack smiled at the two, rocking onto his toes at the sight. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Lady Toothiana,” he said, breaking the small silence that fell over them.  It was an unexpected invite, but nevertheless appreciated. 

 

Lady Toothiana jumped a bit, but gracefully hid her surprise. “Please, call me Tooth!” she said, mostly towards North. “Do try the samosa in your hand, Mr. Frost. My little sister made all of them herself - they are very good.” 

 

“Then call us North and Jack, respectively,” the elder said as Jack quickly bit into the pastry. “I would let him speak for self, but...it seems he is enjoying the… - how you say? - samosa too much to say anything.”

 

Jack was staring at the food in his hand with wide eyes. The flavor! The texture! How many could he stash in his coat without getting caught? “Lady Tooth,” he said, quickly swallowing. “I believe that this is the best thing I’ve eaten within the year.” 

 

“My sister will be delighted to hear that!” Tooth said, gently clapping her hands together. “There are plenty more in the main hall, so please help yourself.”

 

“He could eat all of them, just so you know,” North warned with a grin. Jack shrugged, finishing the last bite.

 

“I probably could, if given the chance,” he added. 

 

“Well, I know my sister would be delighted that someone liked her food, other than her family,” Tooth laughed. “Come, let me escort you to the ballroom.”

 

North quickly offered a red-sleeved arm to her, which she took, and if Jack’s eyes were correct, North’s cheeks were flushed as she did so. As they stepped into the ballroom, Jack felt as if he were transported to another world. It was bright and colorful, filled with music and dancing. It was nothing like any of the other balls that he’s been to before. The ballroom was ornate and lush like the rest of the house, and Jack was in awe. 

 

“I would like to introduce you two to a close friend of mine.” Toothiana’s voice cut through the dull roar of the ballroom easily. “He’s been my good friend for a good many a year.”

 

“We would be delighted to meet any of your friends, Lady Tooth,” North smiled, earning a delighted giggle from Tooth. 

 

Jack continued to watch the two as they lead the way. He grabbed from random trays that roamed within reach. Each treat far different than the last, but all equally enjoyable. He would have to start on his stash soon if he was going to bring any home to the others. As the crowd continued to part, it was becoming clear on where the woman of the house was taking them. There was a man, with pale gray with streaks of darker hair of youth, standing tall in his light colored dress jacket the color of jade, and when he turned his shoulders - which Jack noted in the back of his head as strong and muscular - faint pale green designs shown in the light before blending back into the jade. His face looked tired, but not worn out, with the beginnings of a shadow on his jaw. But he looked proud at same time. There was something almost soldier like in the way he stood and held himself that it wouldn’t surprise Jack if he was a captain or a general. The general-gentleman turned his head as a passing tray of champagne passed by and grabbed two, and if wasn’t for the graceful motion of his hands, Jack wouldn’t have noticed them in favor of the man’s dark green eyes.   Jack almost failed to notice who the man was talking to, too distracted by the stranger to see Sandy standing next to him. 

 

“Sandy!” Jack called out, hurrying past North and over to his friend. The man in question turned in surprise, only to smile widely at Jack as he came to him. “It’s good to see you. I didn’t know you’d be joining the festivities.”

 

Sandy moved his hands in a smooth, but quick flow, stating that he didn’t plan to arrive back in town for the ball in time. As fate would have it, his business in Derbyshire had wrapped up neatly and quickly, and he certainly was not one to miss a party. 

 

The golden-haired fellow was an old family friend; Jack had known him for as long as he had known North. He had once been a captain in a small battalion in the army, but had since retired and took helm of a small few ships in the tea and spice trade. Despite the disparity in wealth, not to mention the language barrier, he spent more time in their company than those of the other merchants in town or in the city.   

 

Jack tried to keep his attention on Sandy’s hands as he went on to tell him about some port somewhere, and some type of chamomile, but his eyes kept flickering to the man at Sandy’s right. The stranger was far more handsome up close, even with the deepening frown that threatened to take over the entirety of his face. Sandy, being as observant as ever, noticed Jack’s wavering attentions and motioned to introduce the two. From there, Tooth took over.

 

“Gentleman, I would like you to meet Commander E. Aster Bunnymund. We met a party while he was stationed in India years ago, and he’s been one of my most trusted friends ever since,” she said, leaving North’s arm to latch onto the Commander’s. Jack would be lying if he said North didn’t look crestfallen for a moment, but hid it brilliantly behind an equally brilliant and warm grin. 

 

“Very nice to make your acquaintance sir,” North said with mirth, extending a hand. “I’m-”

 

“Nicholas St. North,” Tooth interrupted, obviously excited. “He’s a woodcarver and owns a shop into town, as he was telling me earlier.”

 

North smiled, and nodded.  “Yes, is small shop, but my wares are popular. We work very hard.”

 

The Commander’s frown lessened to a small grin, and he shook North’s hand. 

 

“And this is his ward and brother, Jackson Frost,” Tooth continued, gesturing at Jack. “North was telling me you help finish the pieces and make some of the smaller goods.”

 

“I help in anyway I can,” Jack replied. Brushing the crumbs off his hand, he held it out to the Commander and hoping he didn’t notice. “You can call me Jack if you’d like.” 

The Commander looked at the offered appendage with something similar to disgust, but reached out, barely grasping Jack’s outstretched hand before quickly pulling away. That took Jack slightly aback, surprised at the callous behavior, and he frowned. 

 

“So, Sir Commander, what do you do nowadays? Seeing as it’s peacetime and all, I doubt you have much commanding to do,” Jack asked, somewhat snide, but smiled nonetheless. North could easily see the inevitable confrontation coming their way, unable to stop Jack when he gets this way. The Commander raised an eyebrow. 

 

“While my services may not be needed,” he said, voice deep, slightly rough with an accent that Jack couldn’t place, “I do have my family’s business to manage.” 

 

“A hobby for peacetime? Your employees probably love working under a drill-sergeant,” Jack replied. He stared at him incredulously.

 

“I treat them like anyone else would when I meet them, but I simply make sure the company doesn’t flop,” the older man said, staring down his nose.          

 

“So with cold disdain?” Jack couldn’t help but ask. North slowly brought a hand to cover his face, groaning so softly that only Tooth spared him a look. Fortunately enough, she had similar reaction to her friend, and could easily sympathize.  

 

“Only as frosty as your initial greeting to me,” the Commander replied, vaguely gesturing towards Sandy.  

 

“Well then I do apologize,” Jack said, with an almost mocking bow. He cleaned off his hand for this arrogant jerk. “I was simply more excited to see a close friend I haven’t seen in awhile than a stranger I’ve never seen” Which was mostly true. Jack was curious about who Sandy was talking to, but now he wished he had followed the servant carrying a tray of samosa in the opposite direction. 

 

The Commander opened his mouth to respond, but miracle of miracles, wonder of wonders, Tooth interrupted. 

 

“Aster, dear, you look a little peaked, maybe something to drink? And Jack, my sister Swift is heading right this way if you would like to tell her yourself how much you enjoy the food she made for tonight,” she said, sweetly but pointedly.  Aster nodded, muttering something about it being a little warm in the room and excused himself with a brief bow to Tooth. Jack was surprised the man even graced them with a curt nod before rushing off toward a table of refreshments on the other side of the ballroom. 

 

“Jack,” North warned softly, noticing how Jack watched Bunnymund leave with a barely concealed look of joy tinged with disdain - a combination North didn’t think possible. “ Please, be civil to the other guests.”

 

“Well, he should have been civil first,” he replied. “When he manages that, I’ll match him in turn.” 

 

North gave him a disbelieving look, but said nothing. His look turned to one of happiness when Tooth intertwined her arm with his and turned him towards the young lady coming their way. Jack followed and was met with a miniature version of Tooth, who couldn’t have been older than Emma. Unlike Tooth, however, she had one blue eye, and one green, where her sister’s were both emerald. 

 

“Gentleman, this is Swift, my dear sweet little sister,” Tooth stated, moving from North a moment to clasp her hands on the younger’s cheeks and gently peck her forehead. 

 

“Tooth! Not in front of the guests!”Swift protested with a giggle. Tooth moved to her side, gently taking her arm. 

 

“Swift, these are some new friends of mine. They live in town. This is North-” he bowed - “and the other is Jack.”

 

Jack bowed as well. “Tooth has been telling us how you made a lot of the food tonight.”

 

“As much as the cooks would let me!” she said, eyes immediately bright. Jack grinned. 

 

“They should let you cook more. This is some of the best food I’ve ever had,” he said. Swift gasped in delight with a smile that threatened to crack her cheeks. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Absolutely,” he finished. “But I only know the name of one of them, maybe you could-”

 

“Yes! Of course! Certainly!” she replied, but quickly lowered her voice and looked up at her sister pleadingly. “Is it okay if I may, Tooth?” 

 

“Of course! You don’t have to ask me, Swift. You may steal his company from his brother and I,” Tooth replied, letting go of her arm and watching as she let Jack take it in her place. The two quickly disappeared into the crowd in the search of a tray of pakoras and one of chai tea. Tooth laughed and turned to the two remaining guests at her side. “Would it be too forward of me to ask you for a dance, North?” She stood strong as she asked, but there was a timid nature in her eyes as she waited for his answer. North froze for a second, processing the question. He was about to become an excellent representation of a fish out of water when Sandy gently prodded a sharp elbow into his thigh, which was enough to snap him out of it. North smiled, gently taking her hand as he bowed. 

 

“Tooth, it would be a pleasure,” North answered and Tooth’s smile grew. Sandy smirked and waved a quick sign of have fun before gliding away, leaving the two to their own devices. 

 

***

 

“Aster,” Tooth called out, face aglow from dancing with North. She had just left North at the refreshments table with Sandy when she spotted her friend tucked away in an unpopulated corner of the room. “I hope you haven’t been hiding yourself away the entire evening.”

 

Aster didn’t even hide displeasure, rolling his eyes as his arms crossed ever more tightly across his chest. “I see no pleasure in this.”

 

“I brought you a glass of champagne,” Tooth said holding up one of the glasses as a peace offering. “But if you’re going to be so dour I might have to go get the hard stuff from the study.”

 

“The hard stuff would be preferable,” he muttered under his breath. Aster clicked his tongue, but took the glass anyways. “Thank you for the consideration. You seemed to enjoy dancing with Mr. North.”

 

“Yes, I did, in fact. We plan to dance many more times before the night’s end,” she replied. “He’s quite good.”

 

“It would seem so.”

 

“Bunny, I know you don’t like parties like this - I know the heat and the noise get to you, and I really appreciate you coming to stay with us for the next few weeks and coming to my ball, but you don’t have to feel obligated to stay,” she started. 

 

“Especially when I act cantankerous and isolate myself?” Bunny added, sipping his drink. She glared at him. 

 

“I wasn’t going to say that, you know,” Tooth continued. “But for my sake, please enjoy the party? Mingle, go to the gardens - which I know you like.” 

 

Bunny bit the rebuttal sitting on his tongue when he saw Tooth’s pleading eyes. How could he say no to Tooth?

 

“I’ll...I’ll try Tooth. But only for you, and only for a little while longer,” he replied, and smiled back when she grinned at his response. “So, how goes the mingling?”

 

“Wonderfully, actually! North has been introducing me to the people he knows in town. One of the neighbors has an aviary, and has promised to let us come see it!” Tooth said. “He seems to be on good terms and friendly with everyone. There are also a few farmers and merchants you would be interested in speaking too. For your family’s company.” 

 

“He certainly seems charming,” he supposed, watching as North tossed his head back in laughter with a few other people who had surrounded him. “Comparatively.”

 

 “Comparatively? Who would you have to comp- Bunny, is this about earlier?” Tooth asked, glaring at him over the rim of her glass. He snorted indelicately, not wanting to answer as he eagerly brought his drink to his lips. 

 

“Well, my dear Aster,” Tooth said chidingly,” I find them both charming young men.”

 

“You find the raven-haired one charming because he is charming,” Aster retorted. “I saw you flush, Tooth, and I know you far too well at this point. But his ward…”

 

He trailed off when a flash of white hair caught his eye. The object of their conversation was currently being dragged onto the dance floor by young Ms. Swift, who was loudly insisting that Jack should dance with her. Mr. Frost gave the girl a large grin that only brightened his already startling blue eyes. Aster frowned at the odd feeling pawing at his chest. He decided to call it slight disdain.

 

“He’s brash and does not seem to know how to act appropriately within society. He’s a bloody showpony,” he finished. Tooth snorted lightly into her champagne. 

 

“He was able to go against you in your own game,” she replied. “I find him agreeable.” Though she didn’t disagree that Jack was a bit brash, but that just added to his charm.

 

“But not as much as his guardian. Admittedly, he’s clever,” he grimaced at the admittance. “But not as handsome enough to tempt me, although your sister seems to be quite entranced by his childish behavior.” Tooth looked ready to defend the young man again, but Aster cut her off before she could. “If I were you, I would find your partner and enjoy his company while you can. I’ll be in the gardens if you need me.”

 

He bowed, and Tooth rolled her eyes. “Enjoy the gardens, Bunny dearest.”   

 

Bunny, of course, had wished for that conversation to have only been heard by Tooth, but as fate would have it, Jack and Swift had been spinning by, unnoticed, and had heard enough of the exchange to dispel Jack’s good mood. Swift also frowned - she had known Bunny to be gruff but he was always kind to her. But his behavior made her unhappy, especially when it made her new friend upset as well. Not wanting to see Jack upset any longer, she pulled him closer to a tray of samosa. 

 

***

 

“How dare he!” Emma snapped, vexed beyond belief as Jack retold the accounts of what happened at the ball. She took it as a personal insult for the way Bunnymund treated her brother. “That! THAT!...”

 

“Jerk?” Jamie added helpfully, grabbing at one of the treats Swift had packed away in a small bag for Jack. 

 

Emma shook her head, frustrated as she tried to find the right word. 

 

“Conceited?” Sophie supplied, using one of her newly learned words as she happily bit into a fruit tarte. 

 

Again, Emma shook her head. 

 

“Self-important?” Jack offered, smiling at bit. He was enjoying the way Emma raged over a man she hadn’t yet met. He could easily see her giving Bunnymund a piece of her mind if they were ever to meet.

 

“No!” Emma whined. “He’s a...a...He’s an overgrown kangaroo!” The words echoed through the house, over the shocked silence until a huffed laugh escaped Jack.

 

“A kangaroo?!” he laughed out, trying to find the connection that Emma made between the two. Jamie and Sophie joined in the contagious laughter. 

 

Emma flushed darkly, crossing her arms. “I don’t care. I’m sticking to what I said. And North said he had an Australian accent! Kangaroos are from Australia!”

 

Jack reached out, patting her on the shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s a perfect description of the man.”

 

Rude was one word to describe Lord Bunnymund. 

 

So was proud, arrogant, obnoxious, displeasurable, pompous, and Jack’s favorite, ass. And now to his family, a kangaroo. Imagining a kangaroo in a jade green coat scowling all the time soon become one of the best things to associate with him. Despite his adoration of Tooth and her sisters, Jack hoped that it would be a long time before he had to be in the company of one Commander E. Aster Bunnymund. 


End file.
